


Cold Feet

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood, Female!Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Female!Bucky Barnes & Pre-serum Steve Rogers)</p><p>Usually a snow day is a day for sledding, hot chocolate, and snow angels. However, for Steve it means dry air, sneezing, and a pretty nasty cold. Enter Bucky - who couldn't care less about the snow, and just wants to spend time with her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

It was a brisk winter day in Brooklyn, children and teens were everywhere - you couldn't look down a single street without seeing a child playing in the fallen snow. Almost everyone loved the winter time, save those who disliked the cold, or perhaps couldn't pay for heating. But Steve Rogers hated it for an entire different reason.

Him and Bucky finally had a day to spend together, and with no school or work to be done, Steve would be more than overjoyed to play games with his best friend.

Except he was sick.

Just a cold I mind you. And although a common cold can be very dangerous to someone like Steve, it was thankfully not so horrible that he didn't understand what was going on around him. Those were always the worst.

Bucky of course doesn't know Steve was ill - and she'll knock on his front door any second now - and when she hears this news she'll burst into his room and baby him. Just like it's suppose to be.

But Steve doesn't really call it that, because Bucky doesn't 'baby him'. She definitely knows how to take care of him - but she's never treated him like an invalid.

So he just lays in his bed, sniffling and sneezing, his head on fire, and breath shallow. It's all too familiar, the most simple kind of sickness - bringing small, weak Steven Rogers to his knees. Another sneeze interrupts his brooding, his face flying into a held handkerchief, now cover in snot and spit.

The blonde would never understand why Bucky make it her goal to keep him alive. Was it pity? Or perhaps she really did care for him. He still hated being taken care of, but something was different about the way the brunette patched him up.

But Steve felt he always got sick at the worst of times - much like today. Since the cold formed in the night, Steve appeared as healthy as he could yesterday. Healthy enough for Bucky to smile and nod when he mentioned playing in the snow together. He really wanted to give her that today: a normal, healthy friend who doesn't have a list of health problems longer than he was tall. Someone she deserves.

The sound of a fist hitting wood pulled him back to reality, and Steve just knew it was Bucky knocking at the door.

His mother's footsteps tap the ground below, signally to Steve that she's currently answering the door. Although he can't really hear the voices because of his bad ear, the blonde is pretty sure that's Bucky's voice - even though from his point of view it sounds pretty distorted.

Downstairs, Steve's theory was correct and Bucky was talking to Mrs. Rogers.

"Well, you know how he gets in the winter... I think I'd be best if - "

"Nonsense, Ma'am! I've taken care of him before remember? You best better get to work, I know how much you need that job and I'd hate to see y'all go hungry," Bucky pushed, the same confident tone she always has bouncing off the walls.

Mrs. Rogers sighed. She really did need to get down to the hospital, they were going broke fast since Joseph Rogers' death, and Steve was high maintenance because of all his health difficulties.

A moment or two passed, she stared intently at Bucky - who smiled back at her. The same damn gap between her front two teeth is what got Sarah to smile back.

It was crazy how some things never changed.

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay..." Sarah muttered with her eyes closed, shaking her head a bit. Bucky's smile turned into a smug grin and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ya know I'll be 'ere all day, so don't worry 'bout that. I'll see ya later, Mrs. Rogers!" The brunette exclaimed, nudging pass the older woman and kicking off her shoes and old muddy coat - throwing her possessions to the ground.

Sarah watched as Bucky trampled up the stairs, all smiles and energy. For only a second, she thanked God for Bucky. Because even though she was Steve's mother - Jamie would always be there for Steve. Somehow, she always was.

With a fond smile, Sarah sighed softly before bundling up and grabbing her things, heading down to the hospital.

Bucky of course practically skipped to Steve's room, knowing the house by heart made her efficiently reach him. She couldn't even imagine to try and count how many times she'd visited Steve - a part of her considered this her home since she really didn't have one.

The asthmatic's eyes were on his bedroom door, which flew open seconds after the thumping noises stopped.

"Hey, Bucky."

Catching the sight of Steve, her smile faded a bit, but she managed to shrug it off quickly and flashed him a proud smirk. Once she gently shut the door behind her, Bucky proceeded to walk over to the chair next to Steve's bed - which Sarah obviously used previously.

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky chirped, crossing her legs, "what's it this time?"

Steve rolled his eyes at that. _What was it this time?_ Honestly it really could be anything, but he's pretty sure it's just a cold.

But to him, it really isn't _just a cold_. It's practically a death threat if he isn't properly taken care of. But still, he finds himself answer gruffly, "Just a cold, Buck."

And she laughs. He can't really blame her for that, she's probably just waiting for him to die - just sticking around until he drops out of pity.

"'S better then last time," she offers, worrying her bottom lip. Bucky is right - last time he actually had to go to the hospital - but that doesn't make him feel much better. "I guess."

The sounds of children are faintly in the distance, almost like they're teasing him. But they aren't of course - most of them probably don't even know that he exists. But it still breaks his heart a little, their voices a small reminder that he'll never be normal.

And that, _that_ just breaks him. Here Bucky is, biting her lip in silence while she stares at his bedroom floor. Perfectly healthy and able to go join those kids - _interact and make friends_.

Friends who aren't sickly and pale.

"You should just go." It comes out like the fall wind. Like a small breeze pushing a few crinkly leaves an inch or two, scrapping against the sidewalk.

Bucky hums, her gaze meeting Steve's. "What?" He huffs a bit in annoyance, but he knows he shouldn't be mad at her. He can barely hear his own voice - how could he expect Bucky, whom wasn't really paying attention, to notice a faint whisper of a suggestion?

The blonde clears his throat, eyes squinting in pain at the dry feeling that vibrates throughout his esophagus.

"Outside. You should go play outside," he rephrases, a tad bit of pain in his tone. The brunette's eyebrows ruffle ever so slightly, her face adopting a perplexed expression.

A moment passes. "And I'd do that why?" And dammit Bucky is honestly confused and that makes it that much harder.

"Come on, Bucky. There's no way you'd rather sit in silence with me while I breath sickness into the air then go hang out with your friends."

Bucky rolls her eyes, leaning closer to Steve. "Firstly, I don't get why you think I'm friends with _everyone_. I'm spending time with the only decent person in the world. If that ain't an honer I sure as hell don't know what is.

"Second of all, I haven't brushed my teeth in a while - so if anyone here is 'breathing sickness into the air' - it's definitely me."

That gets Steve to chuckle a bit, but the cost for that is a glob of mucus sticking to the far back of his mouth. Bucky giggles with him for a moment - but when she realizes the problem - she runs off to fetch Steve a glass of water.

When she returns, Steve gladly takes the water without one of his 'I can take care of myself' glares. He manages to sip down a forth of it before he decides he can't drink anymore or else his stomach will complain.

Having a cold is one thing, but having a cold and an upset tummy is another. Throwing up is a disgusting process in itself - adding mucus and dry skin to that is almost too horrible to bear.

At some point silence floods the room. Neither child knows for how long - only that it's suddenly broken when Bucky murmurs, "You're such a fat-head."

This of course earns her a confused expression - to which Bucky scoffs at. "Huh?" Steve asks a bit louder than earlier, irritation and annoyance sewn into his words.

"You're stupid." Apparently that's suppose to answer Steve's question. He knows that this is a sign that Bucky wants to say something important - so he keeps asking. But a small bit of him feels like the other just gave up on him. "Why am I stupid?" He asks.

She sighs very loudly before answering. "You hear those people out there, Steve? The kids?" Bucky asks, to which he nods. "Well you see, those kids are all crummy."

"What do you mean?" Steve pushes, not exactly getting what Bucky was on about.

"What I mean is that I'm pretty sure you and I are the only half-decent people 'round here anymore. And I'm still kind of a pain in the neck."

Steve almost closed his mouth out of instinct, but he stopped himself when he realized he needed it so he could breath properly.

"You're not all bad, Bucky," he mutters. But sure enough, it's still loud enough for Bucky to hear it.

She lets out a huff of humorless laughter, a false smile crawling onto her face. "Trust me, Stevie. You're the only thing keepin' me from quittin' some days."

They talk for the a few more hours. Among these hours Bucky helps Steve to the bathroom and they eat some half-stale bread Steve is pretty sure the brunette stole - but he doesn't say anything.

At some point Steve can't keep his eyes open.

"Would you mind if I...ummm..." He starts, not sure how to finish. But - like always - Bucky already seems to know what's wrong and finishes it for him. "Sleep?"

If Steve's body contained enough blood that it could spare some he would have blushed at that. He'd never understand how Bucky could do that.

He nods hesitantly and Bucky smirks a bit, climbing into the bed. "H-hey, Buck no, it's fine, you - "

"Don't care if I get sick, Steve. 'Sides, it's cold."

Out of habit, Steve easily slides over to Bucky - who in turn curls an arm around Steve. He would pout if Bucky didn't feel like a damn furnace, but like always she did, and he didn't have a hard time drifting into sleep afterwards.

-

When Sarah arrives home she finds the blond and brunette curled up together in Steve's bed, snoring softly.

Even though she'd just came back from a long, stress-filled day - the scene makes her smile and she calls the orphanage to tell them that Bucky is staying over for the night.

And like always - they say it's fine.


End file.
